Phoenix Connexion
The Phoenix Connexion (sometimes called "Phoenix Connection") are a Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Official Description Having established a reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way, the Phoenix Connexion is one of the most feared terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Formed shortly after the breakup of the USSR. Strategy Guide Description Origin: Formed after the breakup of the Soviet Union, the Phoenix Connexion reputedly will kill anyone who gets in their way. They are one of the most feared Terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Focus: Responsible for more than 100 murders, and believed to have been involved of the 1985 murder of U.S. Army Col. James Clancy in Berlin. Has carried out Terrorist acts in several countries including Spain, Yugoslavia, Romania, and the Czech Republic. Masters at sniping, and also adept with explosives and reconnaissance. Strength: Not known, but their numbers are increasing. Latest estimates put their numbers as high as 2,500 across Eastern Europe. Possible connection to a radical Japanese Terrorist group, which would expand their reach to the Far East.Ham, T., & Stratton, S. (2003). Counter Strike: Condition Zero (Prima's Official Strategy Guide), pp. 42. Roseville, CA: Prima Games. ISBN: 0-7615-4297-3 In-game In the early beta stages to Counter-Strike 1.6, the Phoenix Connexion had urban-colored pants/jeans and a dark blue shirt with Kevlar. In Condition Zero, their shirt and pants have a tan camo and their iconic ski mask was slightly altered. In Counter-Strike: Source, their overall appearance looks very similar to CS 1.6 but with a few changes. Their shirt color is a light blue and their ski mask is identical to CZ. (However, within the game files, there is an unused player model that bears strong similarities to Condition Zero. There is also an old model that was used in the CS:S beta and it can still be found in the game files.) In Global Offensive, their new models contains a mix of their older appearances but they still retained their masks. Their hand model features bare arms (similar to the previous games) with black cloth gloves that feature dark grey markings. Appearances ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Several bots in the Tour of Duty game mode are members of the Phoenix Connexion. They are: *Madman *Fiend *Raider *Cutter *Panther *Spider ''Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' The Phoenix Connexion appear in two missions: *Counter Terrorist Training (operative dressed up as a Phoenix Connexion member) *Secret War (along with the Arctic Avengers) ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive They appear on eight official maps: *Aztec *Baggage *Cobblestone *Lake *Assault *Militia *Overpass *Cache In addition, they are painted on wooden targets in the Weapons Course. Operation Payback They appear in two maps: *Motel *Library Operation Bravo The Phoenix Connexion appear on one map: *Ruins Operation Breakout They appeared on three maps: *BlackGold *Insertion *Mist Operation Vanguard They appear on one map: *Season Global Offensive Quotes Go, go, go! * "Go, go, go!" * "Let's go my brothers!" * "Let's go!" *"Forward!" Enemy Spotted *"I see one. Let's kill him!" *"There is one." Affirmative * "Yes." * "Yes, yes, yes." * "Affirmative." * "Of course." * "Да.('da',meaning 'yes' in Russian)" * "Да,конечно('da,koneshno',meaning 'yes,of course' in Russian)" Negative *"Oh no no no no no." *"Uh uh." *"No." *"Нет. ('nyet', meaning 'no' in Russian)" Thanks * ''"''Thank you." * "Thank you brother." Need Backup *"Too many of them for me!" *"Need backup!" *"I'm being overrun!" *"I need backup!" Cheer *"We will dance on your graves!" *"Woo-whoo! Run little girls! Run!" *"You are stupid to think you will win!" *"You will cry like babies before you die!" * ''*Laughs* "We are the best!" * "I fear no man!" * "You will all die!" * "Ho ho, fear us!" * "Fear us!" * "You think you can kill us!" * "Yes!" * "Yes, yes, yes!" Win * "We had our revenge." * "It is like they have not even tried." * "They didn't even send a real man!" * "We have defeated them!" Gallery Trivia *Phoenix Connexion is the oldest terrorist faction in Counter-Strike, making its first appearence in Beta 1.0. **At this time, they were named IRA (Irish Republican Army). Their name changed to Phoenix Connexion in later releases. **This was the first Terrorist faction that can be considered a real-life organization. Their name and description were most likely changed due to possible controversy. The file name for this faction is "terror". *Similar to their official description, the Phoenix Connexion are known for being ruthless towards other factions, such as the Arctic Avengers in Secret War. *In Deleted Scenes, the members of this faction speak Russian. They also share the same quotes as the Arctic Avengers, such as hurt and dying sounds. *The Phoenix Connexion was the second Terrorist model made playable in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta. *In Global Offensive, it is suggested that the Phoenix Connexion is a global Terrorist faction due to them facing multiple Counter-Terrorist agencies in-game: **SEAL Team 6 in Aztec and Lake. **GIGN in Cache and Cobblestone. **GSG-9 in Baggage and Overpass. **FBI in Assault and Militia. *In the official Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer there is an unused Phoenix Connexion skin, with a red ski mask and dark tan shirt underneath a Kevlar vest. *It is possible the members of this faction are ex-Soviet soldiers since their origins are from Eastern Europe. *They were featured in the main CS:GO Trailer, arriving on Nuke to destroy the facility with the C4 while the GSG-9 attempted to stop them. **In the actual game, the official factions on Nuke are the Balkans and the SAS. *Some of their quotes in Global Offensive are derived from the Heavy in Team Fortress 2. Examples include "Run little girls!" and "I fear no man!" **Coincidentally, the TF2 Heavy is also of Russian origin. uk:Підрозділ «Фенікс» Category:Factions Category:Terrorist